Run Away
by Pranxtorr
Summary: After Trouble in Tokyo, what happens? Many of this is based on what would or could have been the last season of Teen Titans. Includes mainly RobxStar, BBxRae, BBxTerra, as well as a little of RobxRae and CyxKole. First FanFic.
1. Intro: Home Sweet Home

Terra ran. Just a bit further and she'd be at the ocean, and out of this horrid forest; finally free. No, that was a lie, she wouldn't be free until she explained everything, and was forgiven. If they chose to forgive her, but so many things could go wrong. 'No!' Terra thought. 'You need to stay positive. Maybe you will be a Titan again!'

But then her foot caught itself on a tree root, and her lead broken. She would have to fight.

"Home sweet home!" Beast Boy screamed. "Tofu burger, here I come!"

"What, there wasn't enough tofu in Japan for you?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"N-…that's true."

As the T-Ship landed, all of the Teen Titans jumped out, ready to relax. Cyborg and BB jumped straight to the couch for some video games, and Starfire and Raven went to meditate. Raven yelled down at the boys to be quiet, and the boys argued back. Robin smiled. Things would be all right now, after all.

A knock on the door ended the argument. "I'll get it," Robin said.

"I don't remember ordering pizza," Cyborg said. "BOOYAH! No one can beat Cyborg!"

"Terra?" exclaimed Robin.

"Terra!" Beast Boy jumped over the couch.

"Beast Boy! I remember!" Terra exclaimed.


	2. Raven Alone

**Woohoo, 2****nd**** chapter is up! And, yeah, unfortunatly, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Beast Boy would have gotten an idea from Robin and Starfire at the end of Trouble in Tokyo, and kissed Raven!**

"Oh, Terra, it is so wonderful to have you back!" Starfire gave Terra a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, thanks Starfire, but could you let go?" Terra replied.

Raven and Starfire were in the common room by now, welcoming Terra back to the group.

"Yeah, just don't turn on us again," Raven said, giving a small smile.

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson," Terra said grinning. "So, um, Beast Boy, you wanna… go out for pizza later?"

"Me?" Beast Boy gulped. "You want me to go with you? Sure!"

"Joyous!" Starfire exclaimed. "So you will be doing the going out, just like me and Robin?"

"Huh? You and Robin are going out?" Terra questioned, a huge smirk spreading across her face.

"Long story," Robin replied. "Where'd Raven go?"

"I didn't even notice she was gone," Beast Boy said, and Terra nodded in agreement.

Robin went to search for his friend. She didn't seem to be anywhere. Every place she usually occupied was empty. Finally, he found her meditating on the roof. Walking over to her, he asked, "You ok?"

"Yes," Raven replied.

"You sure? You remember we have that bond, right?"

"I'm fine, Robin. You don't have to worry about me."

"Do you want to come with us to get some food? We figured if Terra and Beast Boy were eating out, we might as well do it too."

"I'm not in the mood for junk food," Raven said.

"Then we could get Chinese, or-"

"Just go without me, I'll be fine."

"Ok…" Robin said as he left. There was no point in arguing, he knew she wouldn't change her mind.

Raven stopped meditating as soon as both parties left for their meals. She collapsed on the ground, unable to keep her emotions in. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she couldn't stand up. As a window crashed by her, she composed herself and got up. Walking inside, she thought, 'Beast Boy's just a childish idiot anyways. Let Terra have him. There's no point in even liking him. It will just make your powers go haywire.'

She decided to get some tea, but she on her way to the kitchen, she stopped in front of Beast Boy's room. Something had caught her eye.

Walking in, she looked at a bulletin board almost parallel to the door. On it were about twenty pictures. The shocking part was they were mostly of her, or her and Beast Boy. There was the one from when he won her that giant chicken, the strip of photos from the photo booth he dragged her into, and a bunch from Tokyo.

Behind her she heard some thing explode. 'You need to calm down,' Raven thought. 'This probably doesn't mean everything. And even if it did, it certainly doesn't mean anything now that he's dating Terra. Just go get your tea.'

Soon the other Titans returned, and Robin found in the same spot he left her. "Did you eat at all?" Raven held up her teacup. Robin sighed. "Not what I meant." After a pause he added, "You could tell Beast Boy you like him, you know."

"I don't like Beast Boy," Raven countered.

"I know how you feel. I was too embarrassed and afraid that love would just get in the way to admit my feelings for Starfire at first. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't do it. You have emotions for a reason, and even if it's dangerous, you have to let them out occasionally."

"Thanks, Robin," Raven said, giving up denying anything further.

"Sur-" but a scream interrupted him. Only one person could shriek in that octave. "Starfire!" he yelled.

Raven and Robin ran down to her room, but Starfire was gone, and a single playing card lying in the middle of the floor. A joker card.

**Yeah, I know, over dramatic, and really rushed. And it's still really short, but that was such a great place to stop the chapter. 5 points to whoever can guess who kidnapped Starfire! Hint: it sorta makes this a crossover, but sorta not. My friend told me this basic kidnapping by this villian theme was gonna be in the 6****th**** season, but I tweaked it a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy, I'm writing the next chapter as I write this (that my friends is called multitasking. Say it with me: multitasking).**


End file.
